Hope
by temptingareadaholic
Summary: Magnus is angry at Alec for ignoring their relationship in public and is slightly jealous of Jace.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, it all belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare**

**Hi everyone! This is one half of a request. the second one will be posted later and separately. I'm so glad to be doing another Malec request again. I absolutely love them! Please send me any request you may have. There is only a very small list of things I won't do and trust me, it's really tiny. I hope you enjoy this little fanfic. **

Magnus went to bed that night in Luke's house with a heavy heart. Emotions swarmed in his chest, emotions he hadn't felt in years.

"Oh? So you're just that friendly with everybody, is that it?" his own words ringing in his ears. Alec really didn't deserve that, but it just made him so angry. Whenever they were in private, Alec was perfection and absolutely adorable for a shadowhunter. Sometimes they would lay in bed and talk, sometimes about trivial things and sometimes about important things. It usually led to Magnus initiating a kiss, which lead to an entire afternoon in the bedroom. Sometimes, very rarely, Alec would initiate the kiss and surround Magnus in pure blissfulness. He loved it every time this happened; Alec's kisses were loving and passionate. He would lean down and lightly caress his lips before applying more pressure. He liked to take things slow and sometimes slow is so much better than fast.

But that was in private; in public he was a completely different person. He was still shy and quiet, but more so. He would hang in the back, letting the arrogant blonde take the spot light. In Magnus's opinion, it belonged to Alec more than it ever would to Jace. He was beautiful with his brilliant blue eyes that shone against his pale skin and black hair. He had so much to offer, intellectually and emotionally. If only he would stop ignoring him in public and caring about what that stupid blonde thought. He glorified him, hanging off of every word he said. Magnus was put in the back seat when he was around, completely forgotten.

"Magnus," A voice whispered, as the door creaked open. A tall silhouette stood in the doorway. As he walked closer, Magnus could make out the gleam of the tell-tale blue eyes.

"What do you want, Alexander," Magnus snapped, still a little bitter about the events that had taken place before. Alec hesitated slightly at his hostile attitude, but then continued to make his way toward the bed.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he choked out. He could tell that he hurt Magnus, but what else could he do. He just wasn't ready for the world to know about him yet. He climbed onto the bed, wrapping his arms around Magnus's waist, but Magnus remained stiff.

"Shouldn't you be pining over the blonde right now," he sneered, his anger only increasing. Yet again, Alec was only showing his feelings where no other eyes could see.

"I…," he spluttered, "I want to be here, with you."Magnus could hear the pain in Alec's voice that his comment had caused, but that didn't calm him.

"Are you sure about that? Because it didn't sound like that earlier," he hissed. He his face underneath his arm in the hopes of blocking out Alec's presence, but it was to no avail. He could still feel him there, every inch of him.

"Magnus Bane," Alec started, "you are so much important to me. I'm sorry that I can't tell anyone about us. I want to so badly, but I just can't. Don't ever think I don't care for you. Your beautiful eyes haunt me asleep and awake. I hear your voice when you aren't there and when you are, it send chills up my spine. Your image follows me around more than Jace's ever did. Please, don't give up on me."

"Alexander," Magnus sighed, "I just… I need time think." Alec, noting the sadness in his eyes, embraced him tighter before letting go and leaving. He softly shut the door and left Magnus to his thoughts. Magnus let his head fall onto the pillow, exhaling loudly. Alec word still sounded in his ear and he held onto them, his last bit of hope.

**I hope you like that! Please review and tell me what you thought? What did you like about it, what didn't you like? Let me know so I can make my future fanfics better. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
